Time Tragedy!
by LoveShinobi4eva
Summary: Sakura, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, Ino, Gaara, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, and...Kankuro? Were all in a horrible accident which ends horribly for them and they find themselves in a new place!
1. Frozen

**A/n: Hello everyone this one is off grounding!!!! WOOOOHOOOO!!!! Well I know I will update my other stories I PROMISE!!! BUT…I have this totally awesome story that I must write I've had this idea for like weeks and if I don't write it I will lose it and we can't have that, lol well here we go my friends please enjoy!!!!!!!**

"I'm so glad I was allowed to come on this trip with you guys" Sakura smiled as the girls all walked through the forest.

"Me too Sakura, was it hard to make him let you come?" Ino asked having a little trouble walking with her large stomach.

Sakura laughed "Kind of and Ino how long have you been pregnant?" Sakura asked.

Ino thought for a bit "5 months I think"

Hinata laughed "But Ino yours will be just like you and Kiba loud and jumpy," everyone laughed as Ino steamed.

"Hey Hinata, Shuiro sure looks a lot like Naruto, in fact he looks exactly like Naruto" Ino said.

Hinata smiled "I know but he did inherit one thing from me" she handed him to Sakura and she held him facing Hinata.

Hinata covered her face with her hands. Shuiro looked as if he was about to cry, then his eyes twisted into a pure white and he smiled and reached out to his mommy.

Hinata took him and his eyes returned to blue. They continued walking when Tenten stopped "This looks like a good spot" she said to the others.

"Finally just the 5 of us without our husbands" Temari cheered.

"Hey Sakura" Ino and Tenten stood on both sides of her.

"Yeah…?" Sakura said a little nervous.

"How 'is' Gaara?" they asked smirking.

"He's doing well" Sakura answered. Tenten and Ino gave her a 'are you retarded' look. "What?" she asked.

"You know what we mean, how is he in bed?" they asked.

Sakura went red "I…guess a 10" Sakura's blush deepened.

Ino and Tenten's jaw dropped and they went into a little huddle. "Damn that sucks, Neji is only like an 8" Tenten whispered to Ino.

"Yeah same for Kiba but he does play rough and that's pretty hot" Ino giggled.

Sakura blinked "Ok well you guys set up the tents and such and I'll go get some fire wood" she set her bags down and walked into the forest. Sakura started picking up wood when she felt someone's chakra. Sakura smirked "Gaara come out I know it's you" Sakura called out.

As soon as the chakra came it vanished. Sakura waited a bit when nothing happened she shrugged and thought it was her imagination and walked off with the wood.

As soon as she was gone Gaara jumped down from the tree he was hiding in. "Wow that was close" he said to himself.

Naruto came out of the bushes with Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru, and…Kankuro? "What are you doing here?" they asked he just shrugged.

"Everyone was coming soo,"

"Enough" Gaara glared at his brother.

"Ok Gaara what's this important mission you called…most of us for" Naruto said and everyone looked at Kankuro.

"Ok, well I have a really bad feeling something bad is going to happen to Sakura" Gaara said to them.

Naruto twitched "That's it, you called us all here because you 'think' something is going to happen to Sakura, sure Gaara you two have only been married for 2 months but come on" Naruto laughed.

Gaara grabbed him by the collar of his shirt "I will not chance anything, she means the world to me Naruto and nothing…I mean NOTHING will ever happen to her" Gaara shouted.

Naruto smirked "Calm down Gaara we all know how you feel we're all married…well most of us" again everyone looked at Kankuro. "We'll help you this one time Gaara but your going to have to let her go soon because your Kazekage and she'll have missions and there's nothing you can do about it" Naruto finished.

Gaara raised an eyebrow as an idea popped into his head. Naruto sighed "And no Gaara you can't tie her up and prevent her from going you know she'd find a way out and kill you, I mean you married her she's a tough one if she survived the first few weeks" Naruto smirked.

"I mean don't you remember when you two first met each other for the second time I think you were 20 and she was 19" Naruto laughed at the thought.

_Flashback…_

"_Hi Gaara nice to see you again" Naruto waved to his friend as they came into Suna. _

"_I thought it was just going to be you Naruto" Gaara said looking at the older Sakura. _

"_Yeah Sakura and I haven't been spending enough time just hanging out lately so I asked her to come" Naruto hugged Sakura who pushed him off._

"_Great" he said sarcastically. _

_Sakura twitched "Well you don't have to be an ass about it!" Sakura yelled. _

_Gaara stared at her almost offended she spoke to him like that. "I'll leave if you want me too, god!" she huffed and crossed her arms. _

"_Please do" Gaara said. _

_Sakura was steaming "Well that's just too bad I don't want to leave anymore so tough luck!" _

_Naruto sweat dropped 'This doesn't seem to be going very well maybe this wasn't such a good idea'_

_Later that night…_

_Gaara and Sakura were having a glaring contest across the dinner table. "So how long have they been at this?" Temari asked Naruto. _

"_Since we got here" Naruto tiered. _

"_It's probably because they looooooove each other" Temari smirked. _

_Gaara and Sakura turned their glares to her "I MOST CERTAINLY DO NOT LOVE HIM/HER!" they both yelled together._

_Even later that night…_

_Sakura sat up in bed not being able to go to sleep. Her head was pounding from all the yelling and bickering she had done with Gaara today. She sighed and got out of bed and disappeared and appeared on the roof. Sakura walked to the edge and leaned on the railing looking over the sleeping village. There was sand on the railing and she began drawing pictures with her fingers in the soft sand._

'_That Gaara is one mean Kazekage' Inner Sakura complain. Sakura didn't notice the presence behind her listening to her talk to herself. "He just doesn't like me is all, I mean it's not like I even tried to be friends with him, but it's not like I don't like him" Sakura said aloud to her inner self. _

_Gaara found this conversation fascinating to listen too. 'You think he's hot don't you' Inner Sakura snickered. _

"_I do not think he's hot!" Sakura told her inner self but mostly trying to convince herself. "Ok maybe I do but he's still I don't know he just doesn't want to be friends with me" Sakura sighed. _

"_I tried to be nice to him at Naruto's birthday but he was all…you know Gaara" Sakura said to herself. _

'_I do remember that, he is not the nicest person, but you have to be nice first cause he sure as hell isn't' Inner Sakura stated. _

"_You're right I have to stop being stubborn if Naruto can be friends with him so can I" Sakura smiled and turned around to walk back and bumped into someone._

"_Hey it's not nice to spy on…people" Sakura looked at who it was. "Oh…h-hi Kazekage-sama" Sakura turned red. "How…how long have you been standing there?" Sakura gulped. _

"_Long enough" he stated. _

_Sakura sighed "I'm…" _

_Gaara covered her mouth with his hand "I'm…s-sorry…I wasn't very welcoming to you when you came" he said removing his hand._

"_Gaara I'm sorry too I hope we can start over" she suggested. _

"_Yeah" he said back to her, "unless…" he began and smirked. Sakura was confused "Unless my 'hotness' distracts you" Sakura went blood red. _

"_GAARA!" she yelled chasing him around the roof top._

_End Flashback…_

"I remember that" Gaara nodded smirking.

"Alright Naruto you're right but just this once" they all nodded and headed to the camp and hid in the trees. By now the girls were all set up and Hinata was cooking dinner while Temari finished setting up the tents.

"Hey Sakura" Hinata called and Sakura walked out of her tent.

"Yeah?"

Hinata looked up at her "I was just wondering if you were planning to have children?"

Sakura went red "Well Hinata I actually am pregnant"

Hinata went wide eye, Gaara and Naruto's jaws dropped, "Well have you told Gaara?" she asked.

"She most certainly has not" Gaara growled.

"Well no if I told him he would have never let me come on this trip with you guys, he would go into over protective stage" Sakura and Hinata laughed.

Suddenly they all heard Tenten scream and she ran up to them. "Sakura 'he's' here" Tenten said looking horrified.

Sakura went wide eyed as a man with Dark black hair and black eyes appeared "Hello my blossom" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke began to walk up to Sakura and grabbed her by the wrist. "I've missed you blossom" he smirked.

"Can't say the same for you" Sakura growled.

Sasuke moved his hand to slap her but a hand caught it "Don't touch my wife" Gaara glared and punched Sasuke in the face.

Sasuke glared back at Gaara "You're wife?"

Sakura hit Gaara in the back of the head, "What was that for?" he asked a little irritated.

"You followed me" she looked annoyed but then fell into his arms "but I'm glad you did" she smiled as he held her.

They others jumped down as well, "Well, well I have a special surprise for all of you" Sasuke smirked. "Aisu come out" Sasuke ordered and a man with brown hair and brown eyes came out. "I want you to encase all of them, except my whore of a cherry blossom, in your eternal ice" Sasuke smirked. The man made quick hand signs and pointed it at Neji and immediately he was encased in ice.

"NEJI!" Tenten yelled and ran at the ice she pulled out two kunai and tried to scrap away the ice, but nothing happened.

"Foolish girl" Aisu cackled. My ice cannot be destroyed nor can it melt, he will be trapped for 1000 years"

Tenten's eyes brimmed with tears. "YOU ASSHOLE!" Tenten charged at him, but soon she was frozen.

Sakura stared at Tenten and Neji, this wasn't possible. "I'll leave this to you" Sasuke told Aisu and walked off. Hinata was on the ground staring at her cousin. Aisu made the hand signs and pointed to Hinata. Sakura went wide eye and tried to pull Hinata out of the way but both were frozen in the ice.

Gaara felt everything shatter before his very eyes. He glared at Aisu and his sand was going insane. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Gaara screamed letting his demon come out but before anything could happen Aisu froze him.

Not to long and Naruto looked at everyone encased in the ice, his friends, his wife, and his son. This bastard was going to pay. Naruto felt the nine tailed fox trying to break free. He tried to avoid the shots of ice made at him but his foot got caught and he looked up before he was frozen.

Sasuke walked back and looked around and saw Sakura. "YOU IDIOT I SAID NOT TO FREEZE HER!" Sasuke yelled.

"She got in the way" Aisu said.

"Undo it then!" Sasuke demanded.

"I can't it is permanent" Aisu said turning to leave.

"No, you may not leave how dare you!" Sasuke glared at the ice man.

Aisu turned around "You think you can defeat me?" he laughed. Sasuke's sharingan activated and he attacked.


	2. New Time

**A/n: All right the second chapter it's going to get good! So be prepared, I hope you all like it and please Review!!! Peace!**

1,000 years later…in Japan's Most Famous Museum…Modern Day…

"Mommy look at the pretty ladies" a small boy pointed at two frosted figures.

"Oh you like those dear, they are 1,000 years old and apparently the ice can never melt" the mother said to him.

"But Mommy it looks like the ice is melting" he giggled.

"Tobi that's impossible this ice has been frozen 1,000 years" his mother told him. She looked at the ice and saw the water running off of it.

Tobi reached his small hand out and touched the ice and a large crack formed and split the ice. Sakura sat up and looked around letting out a groan. She saw Hinata and Shuiro.

Sakura looked around and tensed up as she noticed the surroundings. "WHERE THE HELL ARE WE!" she screamed.

Hinata stood up and looked around "I don't know" she said sadly. The security guards ran up and looked at the two.

"Halt, please don't make us have to resort to violence" one said.

Sakura twitched and Hinata gulped "Oh no" she sighed.

Sakura grabbed one by the collar and lifted him in the air, "JUST TELL ME WHERE MY HUSBAND AND FRIENDS ARE!" she yelled in his face.

"I don't know who you're talking about" the guard looked as if he were going to cry.

"The others frozen with us" Hinata said quietly to him.

"Oh…them" he gulped.

Sakura tightened her grip "Where are they" she demanded.

"The others were sent to museums all over the world" he said.

Sakura went wide eyed and dropped him to the ground. Sakura wanted to cry but then she heard Hinata say something "Sakura if were unfrozen then so were the others" she said with worry in her voice.

"Why does that make you uneasy Hinata?" Sakura asked and then realization hit her. "Oh shit" she said.

"What?" the guard asked.

She looked at him with horror "You don't understand if you sent us apart then when my husband wakes up he is going to kill everyone until he finds me"

-

In the United States…Washington D.C….

"CALL THE ARMY!" a guard screamed as he was engulfed in sand and dragged back over to the person causing the whole scene.

Gaara picked him up by the throat and glared one of his oh so famous glares at the man, "You have two seconds to tell me where my wife is"

They man tried to speak but couldn't due to the choking Gaara was doing. Gaara released him and he began breathing hard. "I don't know where the others are only the government knows and they only tell there own" he said and then hurried off.

Gaara walked out of the museum and grabbed a man on the streets. "How do I find this army thing?" he asked angrily. The man shook from fear and told him where to meet with the president.

Gaara released him and gathered his sand beneath him and flew up. "White house…white house" Gaara said to himself looking around.

He spotted an enormous white house and descended down and landed on the grass. Immediately alarms went off but Gaara continued on towards the doors. A bunch of men in black suits ran up to him but Gaara just pushed them away with his sand. Once he reached the door he pounded it in with his sand.

Then he transported himself through the house with his sand and arrived at the destination he thought would be right. He appeared and looked at a man sitting in a desk, more men in black suits brought guns out. Gaara sighed as they fired and his sand rose automatically to protect him.

"Wait," the man ordered the men. He stood and walked up to Gaara looked him in the eyes.

He was about to put his hand on Gaara's shoulder when "Don't touch me" Gaara's voice dripped with hate.

He retreated his hand and looked at him again "I just got off the phone with some of the security about you" the president said calmly.

"It seems you're angered by the loss of your wife. I'm sorry but she must have died long ago since you were frozen," he shook his head.

Gaara grabbed him by the collar and glared "She's not dead, she was frozen as well" he said releasing him.

"I see, well there's nothing I can do about this…but if you join us and go around the world you're bound to find her" he said to Gaara.

"I take orders from no one," Gaara said sternly. "But, if what you say is true I will 'accompany' you with this" he glared.

"Excellent, now before we start with this deal, I would appreciate it if you would no longer kill my citizens" he smiled.

Gaara huffed "If they annoy me I will kill them, if you have a problem with that I will kill you as well" Gaara finished and turned away.

"Well I can help you with one thing; one of your friends is here in the United States. But no more, the rest are in other parts of the world" the president said. "I will give you an escort to take you to where he is and you may explain to him our deal" Gaara nodded.

"I see, now hurry I would like to get with him as fast as possible" Gaara ordered.

Gaara walked out with the escort as he came, "Mr. President what on earth, are you crazy?" a security guard asked.

"No, I saw opportunity, he wants his wife back and I know she is not here, but if we can manipulate him to help us in the war and make him think he's looking for her, we can win" he said and they all nodded.

"Haven't you heard the stories about them, he is Gaara the strongest Kazekage to ever live back in the feudal times. He is able to control sand and he a demon within him, he could be of great attribution to our cause as well as they other, the greatest Hokage who is as of now in California" he smirked.

A guard stepped forward "So they're playing into our hands?" he asked.

"And they have no idea" he laughed maliciously.


	3. Naruto and Gaara on the way

**A/n: Ok guys, sorry I couldn't update sooner I was gone all weekend!! But tomorrow I'm staying home because I have a Doctors appointment and I don't have to go to school, sweet I know lol but anyway ok, here is the new chapter!!!! Enjoy! Review please!!!!!!!!**

Gaara sat on the new aircraft he was introduced to a few minutes ago. 'Why do they not just run' Gaara said to himself. 'Have we gotten so weak that we can no longer sustain long distance travels on foot?'

Gaara looked up as he felt the stares he was receiving. "What?" he said now becoming irritated.

One began to speak "well it's just we have never seen anyone with such red hair"

Gaara's eye twitched, "You have no place to say that, my wife has pink hair" Gaara said crossing his arms.

They blinked "Are you serious? Can you show us a picture?" they asked. Gaara sighed and picked up his gourd which was beside him and uncorked it. Gaara moved his hand and the sand pulled two pictures out.

They stared as Gaara put the sand back in, "Wow so it is true you can control sand" one said in awe. Gaara rolled his eye and handed them the pictures and they looked at the pictures. The first picture was a group picture of Naruto, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Kiba, Ino, and Sakura and he when they all went to the beach before Sakura and he had gotten married.

The next picture was of him and Sakura only. Sakura had her arms wrapped around Gaara's neck and leaned her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling him closer towards him. "Is it naturally like that?" another asked.

Gaara nodded, "You have all heard the stories of all of us haven't you?" Gaara questioned and they nodded.

"Have you ever read a now ancient tale called Blood stained Cherry Blossom?" Gaara asked them.

"Yeah I heard of that one," one of them said. "It's the story of a girl who fell in love with a demon and then 'The dark Shadow' turned out to love the Cherry Blossom, but the demon beat him or somthin' along those lines" he finished.

"Why?" they pondered.

"Well you see that tale was made up about me and my 'Cherry Blossoms' past," Gaara smirked.

They went wide eyed "Are you serious, oh I get it because her hair looks like Cherry Blossoms"

Gaara nodded and rolled his eyes at them, "Man I have to say your wife is really hot" one smiled. Gaara froze and slowly turned his icy glare towards the man.

He looked up and shivered at the power of his glare. Gaara's sand busted out of his gourd and surrounded him. "What did you say?" Gaara seethed through gritted teeth.

They all shook, "N-nothing, I-I p-promise" he assured. Gaara snatched the photos and handed it to his sand and it retreated into his gourd.

Gaara sat back down and looked out the window, "How long until we get there, this is taking far too long I could easily run faster then this heap of metal" Gaara said angrily.

"Really?" one asked.

Gaara looked at them, 'You can't be serious, they really have gotten weaker' Gaara sighed.

"Let me ask you something, do you have any idea what chakra is?" they shook there heads in disapproval.

"My god you weaklings sicken me, has the world actually become so weak?" he asked no one in particular.

"Actually we are all a lot stronger then our ancestors were," another said.

Gaara looked at him and had his sand bring out the group picture again. "Ok first of all do you know anyone who can do this?" he asked moving his sand around freely.

He moved a lot to the empty seat beside him and created a sand clone, they're eyes widened in awe and they shook there heads.

"This boy" Gaara said pointing to Naruto in the picture. "He can make a thousand life like copies of himself plus like me has a demon sealed within him and can also heal in a matter of minutes what would normally take a matter of days or weeks for you"

"My wife," he said pointing to Sakura. "Can heal any wound and bring people back to life, if they haven't been dead for too long. She has inhuman strength that can create splits I the ground" Gaara informed them.

"Neji and Hinata," he pointed to the two Hyuuga's "These two can see absolutely everything, they can destroy you from the inside out by merely touching you and if they hit you with their power you will most likely die"

"My sister, Temari" Gaara indicated Temari on the photo, "controls the wind with her fan, she can destroy an entire village or in this case city with one wipe of all three circles on her fan showing," they nodded I awe.

"My sister's husband, Shikamaru has the highest IQ known to man," Gaara said but was interrupted with,

"What is his IQ?" they asked, "Far over 300 and he can control his shadow and make you mimic his moves"

They nodded once again, "This is amazing," one whispered to another. "The girl with her hair in buns, has deadly accuracy and can attack rapidly," Gaara said and moving to the next.

"My brother, can control puppets with his mere hands and puppets twice as large as himself" Gaara said not pointing to anyone in the picture, but still telling them.

"This man, Kiba can talk to dogs as well as combine with them to make the most ferocious beast you could possibly imagine and his wife Ino can separate her mind as many time as she needs to and control your very thoughts and actions" Gaara finished.

"Are you serious about all of that?" they asked.

"Why would I lie?" Gaara questioned them and sighed. "Now I am about had it with this machine are we almost there?"

They nodded, "It should only be about 20 minutes or so from here," one answered. Gaara turned and looked out the window. The soldiers faced each other and began whispering.

"If what he says is true we're in for a big problem, all of the frozen figures were sent to museums all over the world. This could create a big problem if we want to win this world war" they all nodded and looked at Gaara.

"But it is said the two most powerful are him and the one we're about to go see" another whispered.

They all nodded and returned to their relaxed positions and continued the journey to California.

-

The plane landed and Gaara was the first person to rush out. When his feet hit the hard pavement, he smirked now loving the ground more then ever. Some woman walked up to him and smiled "Well hello there, you must be the Kazekage we heard about, we've been waiting for you" she smiled looking him up and down.

Gaara growled "If you must talk to me keep your eyes on my face," he sneered walking past her.

"Well you do not have to be such an ass" she crossed her arms frowning.

Gaara turned to her, "What is your problem anyway!?" she glared.

Gaara walked up to her, "well one, I have been frozen for about 1,000 years and I'm not that happy about it, two I am married and I have scum like you try to hit on me and all I want to do and why I am here is because I'm trying to find my wife!" he yelled walking off with the others he came with.

-

They walked into a room that had a couple of men situated in it. Gaara looked around and noticed a familiar blonde. "Naruto?" Gaara asked.

Naruto looked up "Gaara!" he jumped up and ran over to his friend. "So you're here too" Naruto did his famous tooth grin. "How have you been?" he asked looking at Gaara.

Gaara sighed "Not to well I hate not knowing where Sakura is and the fact she could be out there alone…with other men" Gaara glared at nothing but looked back at Naruto. "You?" he questioned.

Naruto tiered up "They don't have real ramen here!" he shouted. "All they have is this artificial crap!" Naruto cried on Gaara's shoulder.

Gaara looked at Naruto awkwardly, "Ok Naruto people are watching," Gaara said pushing Naruto off him.

"So any idea where the others are?" Naruto asked.

Gaara shook his head in denial, a man dressed in a flashy uniform walked in and everyone but Naruto and Gaara saluted him.

The man looked at them and waited. Gaara crossed his arms and looked at the man "Well…" Gaara said pressing the man.

He twitched "And what do you new recruits think you're doing!?" he shouted.

Gaara and Naruto laughed "Us? Listen up we're not recruits to your pathetic excuse for an army" Naruto laughed hard.

"Who do you two think you are!?" he yelled again.

Gaara and Naruto looked at each other and raised a questioning eyebrow. Gaara stepped forward and glared at the man "You have **no** authority over us" he said completely and deathly serious.

The man glared back, "I am your commanding officer!" he said harshly.

Gaara's sand rose and slammed him against the wall as Gaara slowly walked up to him "I am **not** afraid to kill you" Gaara said seethed.

He gulped, "So you and him are those two from the museums aren't you?" he asked.

Gaara nodded "Good boy learned your lesson now I see" Gaara smirked.

He walked back with Naruto and his sand followed "Now men we're about to head over seas and if you two would accompany us…" he trailed off.

"We'd love too," Naruto laughed and they all headed out.


	4. So Close

**A/n: Well I'm finally updating this story because I got some reviews and it made me really want to update lol. Well anyway omg I almost cried writing this it made me sad TT.TT I almost hate myself for writing it . **

**Well please review and I hope you all like the new chapter:D**

Shikamaru blinked and looked over to where all the noise was coming from. He got up and began to walk to the front of the plane. He looked in the next compartment and saw Tenten arguing with the general.

"Tenten," Shikamaru said loud enough so that he knew she heard him.

Tenten looked behind her "SHIKAMARU!" she yelled running to hug him.

"I thought I was all alone with these pathetic weaklings!" she cried dramatically.

"Tenten," Shikamaru sighed, "shut up" he looked at her.

"Sorry" she smiled rubbing the back of her head. "Well I'm glad to see you" she said calmly this time.

He nodded "Yeah I was afraid I was going to have to stay with these losers forever" Shikamaru groaned getting looks from all the soldiers.

The plane rumbled and made all but Shikamaru and Tenten fall over. They looked around and the general stood and looked out the window. "We're going to crash!" he yelled and everyone panicked.

"The right wing was blown off by a cannon!" another yelled. Shikamaru sighed and grabbed a blanket and took out one of his kunai and began tying it to the kunai.

"I knew this piece of metal was a death trapped, how troublesome" he shook his head.

Tenten blinked and looked at the soldiers scurrying to the back and getting backpacks. "Gosh they sure do panic a lot," she said noticing the descending rate.

"Come on Tenten," Shikamaru said kicking the door off the plane.

"What are you doing?!" a soldier yelled.

Shikamaru looked over at him, "I am annoyed with weaklings enough, please do not shout we have enough of that going on" he said grabbing Tenten's hand and they jumped out.

Shikamaru gripped tightly onto the kunai as the blanket filled with air and they slowly descended. Shikamaru looked down at Tenten, "You ok?" he asked.

She nodded "I'm fine Shikamaru, just annoyed at the fact we're stuck in this weak era, but at least we're out of that thing" she said smiling as they finally touched the ground.

Another explosion was set off creating a wind. "I'm so tired of this!" Tenten yelled. "I'm just going to kill every damn one of them!" she yelled marching off.

Shikamaru sighed "How troublesome" he said as he followed her.

-

"What is that?" Naruto asked the man manning the cannon.

"It's a cannon" he said firing off another.

Naruto winced at the loud noise, "Why do you use it?" he asked.

"So that we can get long range" he replied.

"But close combat is **so** much more fun" Naruto said. The man got another cannon and loaded the cannon again when Gaara's sand covered it and crushed it.

"W-What was that for?!" he asked.

"I'm tired of hearing that annoying noise" he said calmly.

"But," he began.

"Leave the rest to us, come on Naruto" Gaara said proceeding through the lines of men ready to fight.

-

"Who are you?" a soldier yelled in Tenten's face.

"We're here to help you retard" she growled flicking him in the head.

"You're the two reinforcements we were told about?" he asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "Well they have stopped firing and our lines have advanced, but our spy's tell us they have a secret weapon,"

Tenten shrugged. "I've been in worse situations," she said.

"Let's go Shikamaru!" Tenten cheered pushing through the others.

Shikamaru looked around, "Why are they running back?" he said noticing the men running towards them.

"Maybe the 'secret weapon', this is getting interesting" Tenten smirked as they proceeded further.

They walked up seeing dead corpses everywhere, with sand coving them and the terrain.

"Tenten you don't think…" Shikamaru trailed off, suddenly they heard menacing laughter.

"Yeah it's him" they said together and looked over and saw Gaara killing all the people they were supposed to be helping.

"Gaara!!!" Tenten yelled happily running and hugging him. Shikamaru lazily walked up and sighed.

"What a troublesome woman" Gaara looked at him and Tenten.

"What are you two doing here? Is Sakura with you?" he asked looking around.

"No Gaara its just Tenten and I" Shikamaru said seeing Naruto run up.

"Hey you two it's good to see you!" Naruto said happily.

"Well I think we should stick together, we don't want to get separated again" Tenten advised.

They all nodded "Oh Gaara I think I have some information you might want to know"

He looked at her, "What is it?"

Tenten sighed "Well Sakura, before the incident happened, she told us something, she is pregnant" Tenten said to him.

Gaara's fist tightened 'I forgot all about that' Gaara mentally hit himself. "I know" he said angrily, "and now she's out there in this horrible world" he looked off to the side jut wanting to find her.

"Well Shika let's ditch these losers from Eu . . . Europa? Europe!" she said correcting herself.

"They people we're with use these things called guns and cannons. It's just sad" Naruto said shaking his head. Tenten nodded patting him on the back.

"I'll handle these guys since they think I'm their ally. I'll just walk back to their camp "casually" and them BAM kunai EVERYWHERE" Tenten smiled widely. "And then we can find my Darling Neji and the others" she danced around happily.

"All right Tenten, you do that and Naruto and I will go inform they're weak leaders you are with us" Gaara told her before turning to leave.

"Hurry Tenten. We don't want to have to search for you" Naruto smiled and followed Gaara as did Shikamaru.

Tenten walked back in the direction she had just came from strolling as if a war wasn't even happening around her. She finally came to the camp to see the wounded and the others. "Hi everyone! I have some important news!" she smiled closing her eyes.

"Have you defeated they're secret weapon?" one of the commanders asked.

"Of course not" she laughed and pulled out a scroll. "Their secret weapons are my friends and I'm here to inform you Shika and I will no longer be aiding you Europens . . . ugh I mean you Europeans" her smile turned into a smirk as she whipped open her scroll and swirled it around kunai flying everywhere.

She tossed the empty scroll to the side and dusted her hands of and she looked around seeing everyone dead. "Man I haven't killed anyone in a LONG time" she giggled to herself before jumping up and into the trees sprinting towards the camp where Gaara, Naruto, and Shikamaru were.

She flipped over the barricade and landed in front of a soldier who was so shocked he fell on his butt. Tenten blinked and looked down at him, "Wow that scares you? What a wimp" she sighed and walked past him looking for her friends.

Spotting the red hair that was so noticeable she ran up and saw the three. "All the annoying euro . . . whatever are dead" she said to them. The commanders behind them were wide eyed seeing this girl practically appear from nowhere.

"Kazekage-sama, this girl is she the one you were looking for? Your wife?" the leading commander asked. The four looked at each other and all broke out laughing, Naruto falling to the ground.

"HAHA! Tenten?!? And Gaara?! Oh god that's rich!!" Naruto laughed insanely on the ground.

"Anyways," Gaara said recovering from laughing. "No" he said now completely serious. "My wife has pink hair, you will know when you see her" he said walking towards the tent that he and Naruto where staying in.

"Tell us when you loser are ready to go, k?" Tenten smiled following. Shikamaru just shook his head mumbling about something being troublesome and went as well.

Naruto stood up and looked around, "Hey wait for me!" he called after them running to catch them.

-

"I'm sorry Shuiro daddy isn't here right now. We're trying to find him the best we can" Hinata said trying to calm the crying baby. Sakura sighed and looked down at him.

"Poor Shuiro he misses Naruto so much. Here Hinata I think I have an idea" Sakura said taking a couple steps back. She made some hand signs and poofed into Naruto. Hinata smiled and Sakura walked over to Shuiro.

"Hey Shuiro" Sakura said in Naruto's voice. The boy quickly stopped crying and smiled stretching its arms out to try and hug his "daddy". Sakura brought him close and he hugged her. Sakura smiled sadly and looked over at Hinata who looked on the verge of tears.

"I love you, Shuiro" Sakura struggled to say. She put him back in the crib and he fell asleep quickly. Sakura poofed back to normal and looked over at Hinata. "Don't worry Hinata, I'm sure we'll find them" Sakura said trying to cheer up her friend.

"Sakura it's been 2 months since we woke up. We're getting no where, everywhere we've looked their have been no signs of any of them" Hinata fell to her knees crying into her hands.

Sakura looked away trying to hold in her own tears. "Just have faith Hinata" she said walking to the door. She closed it and leaned against the door. She slide down and began crying into her knees as she held them close to her.

"Gaara, I miss you so much where are you?" she cried trying to compact herself into a smaller form.

"Sakura-san?" a voice came. Sakura's head shot up and for a moment she saw Gaara but her vision cleared to see a man with reddish hair.

"W-Who are you?" she asked wiping her tears from her wet face.

He kneeled down beside her and handed her a handkerchief. "I was sent to make sure you and Hinata-san were comfortable. Then I saw you out here, who is this Gaara you are crying for?" he asked.

Sakura took it and wiped her face off, "He's my husband. I've been searching for him everywhere this stupid war has taken us but I haven't even felt his chakra. I can't have our baby without him and I'm already 3 months pregnant" she cried more.

He had a sad look on his face. "Sakura-san I know how you must feel and I can't bear to see any woman sad, I will find your husband for you. I will try everything I must to locate him" he said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"I'm Chijin" he said with a smile on his face. Sakura looked at him and smiled a bit.

"Thanks," she said looking off to the side.

"I'll leave you to yourself now" he said getting up and walking off. Sakura looked after him and then stood up. She opened the door quietly and looked in through a crack to see Hinata still crying.

Sakura closed the door and walked to the stairs and headed up to the roof of the hotel they were staying it. She closed the door and locked it. She walked a bit before stopping and making a clone of herself.

The clone did the transformation jutsu and there from the smoke was Gaara. 'He' walked over to her and Sakura just fell into her clones arms holding the fake Gaara close.

She let tears fall from her eyes as she just stood there with the closest thing she had of him. "Gaara," she whispered holding onto him tighter. "Please find me" she said breaking into sobs.

-

"Commander the Kazekage is becoming restless, he is very angry with the fact we are not finding this Sakura person, I really think we should send some investigators to find her before he kill more of our own men" the soldier said.

"You maybe right, it seems that the others of the group come with us when they find them anyway. I'm sure having this super strong woman will come in handy for us" he said dismissing the soldier with a wave of his hand.

"Send some scouts out to locate this woman, Sabaku no Sakura" he said as some other soldiers nodded and headed out.

"5 months! 5 months and still no sign of her! I'm better off looking by myself! Ugh I'm going out" he growled and stormed out of the room they were all in. Tenten frowned and looked at Naruto and Shikamaru.

Gaara walked hurriedly past all the squads of soldiers rubbing his temples. As he passed they all saluted saying "Kazekage-sama!" Gaara ignored them and continued till he was near the city.

Gaara froze as he felt a chakra he hadn't felt in a long time. "Sakura!" he went breathless. He ran towards the faint chakra, "Where are you?!" he looked around still running through the city. People were staring as this oddly dressed red head looked around hurriedly.

It got stronger as he came to an airport. He ran and stopped at the gate closing off the landing pads to the outside. He sand smashed against it making a hole for him. He again started running toward the chakra that was becoming stronger; he could now tell it was two chakras.

He came close to one of the larger planes. "She's in there," he said to himself running even closer as it started up and began turning. "SAKURA!!" Gaara yelled as loud as he could.

Sakura sat on the inside of the airplane with Hinata and Shuiro beside her. Sakura tensed and went wide eyed at the massive chakra that she felt. She placed her hands against the window and looked back.

She went wide eyed seeing Gaara running closer to the plane as it began speeding off. "GAARA!!!" Sakura screamed standing up quickly and then felt the plane lift off the ground.

"NO!!!" she shrieked pushing past Hinata and running down the aisle to on of the side doors. Some of the attendants grabbed her and blocked her way saying stuff about calming down.

"GAARA!!!" Sakura jerked around punching them and sending them to the front of the plane.

"Are you trying to kill everyone on this plane?!" One of the attendants yelled. Sakura stopped still wanting to tear the door down and jump out. She looked out the window only seeing clouds now. She fell to her knees and slammed her fist on the ground making the plane rumble.

"GAARA!!!!" she shrieked holding her head and sobbing uncontrollably.

-

Gaara fell to his knees. He had heard her, heard her scream his name. For once in his life Gaara felt the wet liquid spill from his eyes. He let out a roaring yell and his sand broke out of his gourd and was flying everywhere. "SAKURA!!!" he yelled slammed his fists on the ground.


End file.
